Doll
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sniffles x Flaky] Lost on their road trip, Lammy and Flaky decide to stop at a lone mansion and ask for directions. What they find is an extremely friendly man with a peculiar interest in dolls and Flaky in particular.


**Second Halloween oneshot and this one is based loosely off the game Mad Father. :D I can only hope that this one is creepier than my first one. :3**

**Cover Image belongs to Otto-Shnaider on deviantart.**

**Warning for blood, language, gore, and sexual themes.**

**xXx**

It was nearing nighttime, the dark sky covered in misty clouds and the moon providing an ethereal silver light on the endless road that seemed to stretch for miles.

"Lammy," Flaky spoke up, eyes focused on the road and looking for any sort of sign that they were near the town. "How far is this place?"

From her place in the passenger seat, Lammy lifted the map up to the front window to catch whatever moonlight she could to read the map properly. "It says...that it should be near..I think."

"You think?" Flaky whimpered, hands starting to become sweaty on the steering wheel with her growing nervousness the later it got. She knew she should've told Lammy that they should leave in the morning instead of the late afternoon.

This is what happens when she lets Lammy talk her into taking a short road trip instead of a much faster - and safer, albeit scary - plane ride to the town.

The French woman sighed and folded up the map, carelessly tossing it into the back. "Just keep going straight I guess, maybe we'll find a sign."

"L-Lammy, I don't have much gas to be driving around aimlessly," the redhead cried, hands tightening around the wheel as she imagined the possibilities of them running out of gas and getting stuck in the middle of the road where they'll get picked up by a couple of strangers who'll murder them and toss them in a ditch to rot. "Y-you said that this'll be a short drive!"

"Well, that's what the map said! Or atleast implied...or maybe I read it wrong," Lammy defended, it's not her fault that maps are so hard to read. She smiled brightly at Flaky to try and ease the redhead's frayed nerves. "But atleast we got to spend some quality girl time."

It had absolutely no effect on the steadily panicking woman. Seeing her friend's breathing picking up, pupils constricting tightly in her widened eyes, alarmed Lammy as she grabbed her stuffed pickle doll for comfort, her other hand moving up to place over Flaky's clammy hand that was gripping the wheel with much more force than was considered necessary.

"Flaky. Flaky. FLAKY!" Finally getting the redhead's attention, Lammy smiled assuringly at her. "It's going to be okay. We're not gonna get stuck, alright?"

Finally taking notice of her overreaction, Flaky took a deep breath to calm down; letting it out, she nodded at her friend with a shaky smile. "You're right. Thanks."

Feeling better at the fact that they wouldn't be getting into a crash because of Flaky's self-induced panic, Lammy leaned back and decided to watch the passing scenery outside.

She gasped suddenly, shooting up and pressing her face to the glass as she shouted, "Stop! Flaky stop! There's a mansion over there!"

Slowing down to a stop, the redhead put the car in park and glanced at her friend questionably. "What about it?"

"Pull in, pull in!" Lammy was practically bouncing in excitement as she pointed frantically at the prestigious mansion. Catching Flaky's perplexed look, the lavender haired woman grinned eagerly. "We can go ask whoever lives here for directions and maybe they have gasoline that we can borrow!"

"B-but we don't know what kind of person lives here.." Flaky muttered, unconvinced with Lammy's idea.

"Oh come on Flaky! We gotta take the chance to find out, it's better than getting stuck in the middle of the road, right?" Flaky nibbled her lip, still not thoroughly convinced, something about going to a stranger's house unnerved her. Especially when they had no clue where they are. "Besides, it's not like an insane person would be living in a rich home, right?"

Lammy paused and gazed down at the pickle in her hands, flicking her eyes back up to her friend; she grinned and held the smiling pickle up. "And Mr. Pickles said that crazy people only live in broken down shackles not nice looking homes like this."

When she got no response other than the redhead fidgeting with her sweater was when Lammy decided to pull out her secret weapon: the puppy dog eyes. Making her violet orbs as wide, sparkly, and irresistible as she can; Lammy jutted out her lower lip in an adorable pout. "Come on Flaky. Pleeeeeeease?" She begged in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Flaky flinched, her brows turning upwards at the sight; she was going to lose this little battle. "N-no Lammy...don't use the e-eyes on me..I said n-okay fine. We'll g-go with your idea." She relented once her friend had let out a depressing whimper.

Spotting Flaky turning back to the wheel and putting it in drive, the French woman did a little cheer once her timid friend took a turn into the driveway leading to the mansion. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be a nice elderly couple who would let us stay over for the night."

"So they can s-slit our throats in our sleep and bathe in our youthful b-blood." The redhead mumbled with a shiver, her paranoid mind once again taking a negative turn to their current predicament.

Lammy let out a bubbly giggle, swatting her nervous friend's arm. "Oh, stop joking around Flaky~"

"I wasn't joking." She mumbled under her breath so that her sunny friend couldn't hear.

Driving in slowly, Flaky parked next to a silver car. Staring up in increasing dread at the ominous mansion, she chewed insistently on her lip. Before she knew it Lammy had got out of the car and hopped to her side, opening her door for her and tugging on her sleeve without a care in the world that they could possibly be walking straight into a psychopath's home.

Letting herself get dragged out, Flaky reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. Sighing in relief at the somewhat good reception and full battery.

She can call for help if anything goes wrong.

Locking the car door, the reluctant redhead let her excited friend literally drag her to the front door. "Eee, I bet the inside is so big and fancy!" Lammy squealed, reaching out and pressing the doorbell.

Glancing around nervously, Flaky clung to her friend, wrapping her shaking fingers around her arm. "L-Lammy, we're just here to ask for directions, remember?"

Pouting, Lammy waved in dismissal at her friend. "Yeah, yeah. But we can't say no if they invite us in. It would be rude." She grinned.

Before Flaky could even think of protesting, the sound of the door being unlocked reached their ears and was pulled open to reveal a young man in his early twenties.

Flaky had to admit, he was handsome. Sky blue hair, that was combed to the side nicely, some strands falling into his soft face. Creamy blemish-free skin, with soft looking lips upturned in a friendly smile.

And finally his steely blue eyes that were hidden behind a thin rimmed glasses set on his nose. He was handsome but looked a bit...delicate, like a nerd.

Yeah, a handsome nerd, he certainly doesn't look like he'd have big, bulging muscles beneath that button up shirt.

Though he was smiling, his eyes regarded the two with cool indifference. They skimmed over the smiling, blushing Lammy, quickly passing over her to look over the shivering female clinging to her arm.

Flaky trembled more when he looked her over, the way his calculating gaze roved over her made her feel like a helpless little mice under the examining eyes of a scientist. A chill shot up her spine when his gaze lingered on her - he had pass right over Lammy like she was a normal person, why was she being stared at so intensely? And she couldn't even tell what he was thinking; his eyes were as unreadable as a statue's.

She doesn't like this.

She'd rather take her chances on the road.

"My, hello there. And what do I owe the pleasure of you two fine ladies?" He greeted in a soft, sophisticated (too be expected of someone rich) tone. He didn't seem to be one to lose his cool often, voice always low and calm.

Lammy bit her lip to contain a squeal at the chance of them stopping at a hot, rich guy's house. Fanning her face to cool her face down, the French female decided to do the talking since the shivering on her arm told her that Flaky certainly will not be talking. "Hello there, we were just lost on our drive to Happy Tree Town and decided to stop by to get directions since we're running pretty low on gas."

He nodded. "Well, you two made a smart choice coming here. Wouldn't want you lovely ladies to be left stranded on the road all by yourselves at this time of night. Why don't you two come in and I can make you some drinks and food? Than I'll give you directions and gas." He moved aside, opening the door wider as an invitation.

Lammy grinned and was about to skip right in if it wasn't for the firm hands on her arm stopping her before she could even place a foot inside. "Flaky," she whispered, smiling comfortingly at her timid friend. "Come on, he's a nice guy, you don't have to worry."

She refused to move, burying her feet into the ground, shaking like a leaf as she eyed the man warily. Something about him was off and it scared her, she felt like they'd be sealing their deaths if they went inside. "I-I don't w-want to, I'm s-sure we'd be f-fine on our own."

Lammy frowned at her paranoia. "Flakes...it's going to seem rude if we don't accept."

Sensing the redhead's hesitance, the man moved back in front of them with a warm smile. "Would it make you feel better if we were formally introduced?" Lifting his hand up, he first held it to Lammy. "I'm Sniffles."

Fluttering her lashes flirtatiously, Lammy eagerly accepted his hand with a sweet smile. "I'm Lammy."

Feeling the French woman's hand, he inspected it in such interest that it made Flaky all the more uncomfortable. "My, such lovely hands you have.." He murmured, running his thumb along the fair skin and getting a giggle out of the smiling woman. "So soft, fair...elegant."

"Oh thank you. You flatter me." Lammy touched her flaming cheek with a pleased expression.

Running his thumb over one last time, he switched his attention over to the shivering woman trying to hide behind her outgoing friend's arm. "And you are...?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.

Her hand stayed stubbornly clamped to the lavender haired woman's arm as she eyed him cautiously from under her bangs. Lammy nudged her lightly. "Go on Flaky, he won't hurt you."

He nodded his head in agreement, his smile inviting and friendly. "Yes, I can never hurt someone as adorable as you." Crimson eyes flitting from his smiling countenance to his open hand, teeth latching onto her lip, she reluctantly let go of Lammy's arm and shakily held out a dainty hand which he readily accepted.

She squeaked when he tugged lightly on her hand to get her out of her hiding spot behind Lammy's arm so he can see her features properly. His scrutinizing eyes ran over every inch of her exposed face and body making her feel like an ant under the microscope. His soft hand clasped around hers kept her still as he took in everything that he could, like he was memorizing her features. "Well...you are quite the beauty." He murmured, eyes scanning over her once more in awe.

She tried to hide her face under her hair, wishing she could have her hand back.

"Oh yeah, I'll just pretend I'm not here." Lammy laughed, feeling slightly jealous at the compliment and attention that Flaky was receiving from him.

"Oh, my apologies," he gathered himself together, releasing the small trembling hand and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You are a real beauty yourself, model material. Just that Flaky here is...exquisite. Almost like a living doll."

...What's that supposed to mean?

Ignoring the last part, Lammy giggled and touched his arm. "Oh, why thank you. I've always wanted to be a model."

"You should apply to be one, I'm sure you'll be quite popular." He moved aside to again invite them in. This time Lammy didn't wait and hurried right in, leaving Flaky at the door.

"L-Lammy-" She cried, reaching a hand out to the French woman who spun around and waved a hand encouragingly.

"Come in Flaky!" She urged.

Hoping to draw the shy woman out of her shell, Sniffles reached down and took her hand in his to lead her inside. "Come on, no need to be afraid, I don't bite." He chuckled.

Slipping her hand out of his once she made it inside, Flaky immediately rushed to her friend's side and attached herself to her again. Strolling past the two amazed woman who was taking in the sight of the large mansion, he made a motion to follow him which Lammy obediently obliged too, dragging the unwilling Flaky along.

Patting the couch, the man offered them a seat. Lammy thanked him with a grateful smile and gently pressed onto Flaky's shoulders to get her to sit; hoping that relaxing on the comfy couch will calm her paranoid friend down and see that she was worrying for nothing.

Seeing that they were seated comfortably, Sniffles sent them both a pleasant smile. "I'll go make some drinks." He told them, excusing himself and leaving to where they presumed was the kitchen.

"Lammy, I don't like this." Flaky started once he was out of sight.

Lammy tsked and patted Flaky's hand. "It's going to be fine, Flaky."

The redhead could feel frustrated tears prick the corner of her eyes the more that her friend put off her concerns. "I-I'm serious Lammy...I'm really scared, something doesn't seem right with him. Why would he invite two strangers inside his home?"

Lammy shrugged uncaringly, brushing her lavender hair over her shoulder, she tossed her nervous friend a nonchalant smile. "He's just a really nice, caring person, I guess."

She frowned, feeling the painful feeling of guilt stabbing her heart when she spotted something shiny slide down Flaky's cheek as her breathing kicked up a notch with her growing paranoia. "Hey," she called softly, reaching a hand up to wipe away the crystal drop and placing her palm against her moist cheek. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I'll protect you," Lammy lifted up her thin arm, flexing it and showing off whatever small muscles that she has. Sending her a wink she assured her: "I'm strong for my size remember? If I have to, I can take his lanky ass on."

The tearful woman's lips soon curved upwards into a shaky smile at her loyal friend's attempt to cheer her up. "I don't k-know what I'd do without you L-Lammy." She murmured, feeling much better at the assurance that Lammy has her back if anything were to happen.

Seconds after, Sniffles made his reappearance with a tray of three cups. Placing the tray onto the coffee table with a light clink, he first picked up the scarlet colored cup and handed it politely to Flaky who nodded her head in thanks, gazing down at the fizzy liquid in suspicion. He then picked up the lavender cup and handed it to Lammy.

Sitting down on the recliner with perfect poise across from them, he picked up his own sky blue colored cup and took a sip. "Go on ahead, drink. It's soda ladies."

Lammy grinned and didn't think twice about gulping down half her cup much to Flaky's chagrin. She didn't want Lammy to drink it. Who knows what he could have done with it?

She nearly jumped off the couch in fright when his steely eyes abruptly shifted to her expectantly. "What's the matter Flaky? No need to be shy, drink." He encouraged with a smile that Flaky didn't think was as warm as it looked.

The way that he was trying to get her to drink wasn't making her feel any better.

After another remark that was meant to bring her out of her reserved personality. Flaky decided to try and get him off her case.

Lifting the cup and pressing her lips to the edge, she kept them pursed shut as she tilted the cup and just let the liquid linger on her upper lip, giving the illusion that she was drinking the soda. She could practically feel the full focus of his gaze on her as he watched her carefully and to make it more convincing she swallowed a couple times just in case he was watching her throat to really make sure she was drinking.

Lowering the cup, she wiped her lip on her sleeve as she sent him a shaky smile. "I-it's good, thank you." Her fingers tightened around her cup, keeping it on her lap so he couldn't see that the level of soda never decreased inside it.

It lasted only a split second and she wasn't even sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her; but she could have sworn that he was glaring at her with an unconvinced frown, but she blinked and just like that his face was set back into its pleasant expression.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it...so, may I ask why you ladies are heading to Happy Tree Town?" He asked with curiosity, intrigued eyes glancing from one to the other.

"Oh," Lammy giggled, waving a hand around randomly with a goofy smile pulled on her lips. Flaky frowned at her sudden strange mannerisms. Was there really something in that drink or is Lammy just being weird? "We just wanted to go on a fun little road trip for vacation and we heard that the town would be a nice place to visit."

"Mm," he nodded, shifting to lay his elbow on the armrest and placing his head on his fist as he watched her closely with lidded eyes. "It is a nice place; our town is filled with friendly people who would be willing to greet you with open arms."

Breaking out into a random fit of hysterical giggles, Lammy lurched forward, slapping a palm to the table as she tried to calm down her laughter, making Flaky all the more concerned for her as she leaned towards her, placing a hand on her back. "L-Lammy?"

Her wide eyes drifted up towards Sniffles leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees with an amused smile playing on his thin lips. "You okay over there?"

The giggling woman took in a steady breath, cheeks rosy from laughter and Flaky wasn't too sure she liked the glassy look in her lavender eyes too much. "O-oh, yes I'm fine. I just thought of something funny...so, I'm obligated to ask..what do you do? You must be pretty important to live in such a fancy home." Flaky wasn't even sure how her friend was talking so much with how breathless she sounded.

"Ah, I'm the town's scientist. I usually create stuff for them and they pay me for it," paying no mind to Lammy who now had her face buried in her palms taking deep breaths, his cool gaze switched to the shivering Flaky, smooth voice lowering down a pitch that sent goosebumps prickling up her arms. "Right now, I'm interested in creating eternal life."

She froze under his eyes as they leisurely scanned over her like she was an appealing test subject that was ready for dissection. "I want to perfect my technique at containing a person's beauty so it never withers away with age...kind of like a doll - only human."

She was snapped out of her paralysis by the groggy groan coming from her friend, reaching a hand up to her forehead, Flaky cringed at the cold sweat gathered there. Placing her cup on the ground, she turned her full attention to her drowsy friend who was mumbling under her breath.

Oh no, this is bad. This is bad. There had to have been something in that drink.

She could still feel the overly nice man's eyes roving over her and tried her best to ignore it. She wished she had more courage like Lammy, than she could accuse him of drugging her friend and maybe land a powerful punch or two, instead of cowering on the couch, rubbing soothing circles on her sweaty back as she tried to avoid the strange man's searching gaze.

"Uhh," Lammy groaned, leaning back, her breaths coming out in harsh pants. "I don't feel so good...where's the bathroom?" She slurred.

Sniffles immediately jumped out of his seat and rushed over to her side, reaching down to help lift her up. Flaky tried to protest but nothing came out of her open mouth, only able to hold her hands up for her friend.

Hooking an arm around her waist, he let the dozing woman lean against him for support as he helped her down a dark hallway. Looking back at Flaky over his shoulder, he sent her a kind smile. "We'll be back. Make yourself at home."

Fingers clenching and unclenching on her skirt, Flaky resisted the nagging urge to follow them and instead took a curious glance around.

Well, he did say make herself at home, right?

It's the perfect opportunity to snoop around and see what's up with him.

And to see if there were any butlers or maids or something. All they've seen was him, which is strange for a rich person; they usually always have some type of helper.

Getting up from the couch, Flaky decided that the safest option would be to go down the hallway they went into. She can look around and find them at the same time, where she'll make some kind of excuse for her and Lammy to leave.

Stopping right at the edge of the dark hallway, Flaky nibbled her lip and contemplated if she really wanted to go down the dimly lit area. Taking a few deep, relaxing breaths, she gathered up whatever little courage that she could and took a tentative step forward into the darkness, like she was afraid some kind of monster would jump out and rip her to shreds if she moved to quick.

Waiting till her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, she gulped down her fear of the unknown and stepped up to the first door that she spotted and reached a shaking hand out to wrap her fingers around the cool knob. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple as she turned the knob.

Locked.

Releasing out a relieved breath, she dropped her hold on the handle and continued venturing down the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever to the next door.

Locked.

Next door.

Locked.

Next door.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

Huffing out a frustrated breath, the redhead was beginning to think that this was useless. It seemed the nerdy man liked to lock all his rooms. Which made her even more sure that he had something to hide.

Stopping in front of another door, Flaky squinted, examining it in the dim lighting. This one looked a bit different she noticed. Unlike the rest that was just a dull brown; this one was a brilliant scarlet with a golden intricate design decorating the unique door.

She was sure that this one would be locked but Flaky decided to give it a try anyways.

A surprised gasp escaped her when it creaked open to reveal a room that was almost as creepy as the man himself. Standing at the entrance, Flaky glanced around at the doll-filled room.

Six long tables lined the room, three on each side. All in neat, perfect rows, with a variety of different colored dolls lined up perfectly on the table tops. And not just any kind of dolls, it was the kind of dolls that creeped her out as a kid and adult.

The realistic looking kinds with the glassy looking eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere you go. And they were all situated to face the door which is why Flaky almost felt herself get a heart attack at the sight of multiple soulless eyes watching her so intensely.

Refusing to go in, she hesitantly pulled her eyes from the army of dolls to the elegant red carpet that lined from the door, between the tables to stop right beneath a comfy, regal looking crimson chair at the back of the room. She had a horrible feeling in her gut that this wouldn't be the last she would be seeing of this weird room.

And with her now thoroughly creeped out, smooth arms filled with goosebumps, Flaky carefully backed out, pulling the door shut, effectively blocking her off from the multitudes of unmoving glass eyes.

She was sure that this young man does not have a daughter, making the doll room just downright disturbing.

Suppressing the natural urge to bolt out of the mansion and take off, Flaky continued, tossing snooping around out the window and instead opted to find her best friend and leave as quick as they can.

The next and last door she found was open by a crack, a thin stream of light from the room stretching across the dark hallway, slightly illuminating it. Finding no other option for where'd they'd have gone, Flaky pushed open the door and hesitantly stepped inside, taking a cautious glance around to make sure that it was empty, she completely moved into what she recognized is a bedroom.

It was a tidy, normal looking room with a single bed, dresser, bookshelf, and desk filled with various papers scattered across it. Being drawn over to the bookshelf, Flaky skimmed over the titles until she spotted peculiar one that caught her attention reading: 'Living For Eternity'.

Sliding her finger down the spine, she grabbed the book and tugged on it.

_Click_.

She squeaked, dropping her hold on the book and jumping back when the shelf suddenly creaked and groaned, heavily moving to the side to reveal a hidden pathway leading to downstairs. Her breath hitched.

What is this?

She didn't want to go down there.

But what if he took Lammy down there? The guy did seem like he might have a couple screws loose after all.

She had to remind herself that if she was the one in her friend's position than Lammy would brave anything to save her.

And she needs to learn how to do the same.

Sucking in a deep reassuring breath, she set a determined expression and took a step down into the dim lighted stairs leading to who-knows-where. Her light steps echoed on the cement as she steadily made her decent all while thinking how what was supposed to be a simple little road trip evolved into something as complicated as her traversing alone in the hidden passageways of a stranger's home in search of her drugged friend.

Stepping off the finally step, she entered what was a dark, dank corridor. It looked like something that would belong in the dungeons of a castle. She shivered, rubbing her hands over her exposed shoulders as the chilly air kissed her flesh.

The little lamps lining the corridor led the way as she followed them determinedly, she is going to find Lammy and they're not gonna think twice about leaving this weird home.

Finally she came across a lone door and after taking in another encouraging breath, entered.

And was automatically met with one of the most horrid sights that her innocent eyes have ever landed on. The room was splattered with puddles of blood, old and new, painting the grey bricked walls and floor with the life essence of many others. There were various medical tables, either covered in crusted blood or mutilated corpses empty of all their organs inside.

But the worst of them all is the medical table right in the middle of the room that held her best friend. "L-Lammy!" She cried, throwing all other precautions out the window and running straight to her side.

Still heavily drugged, Lammy only groaned and tilted her head to the side. Reaching the table, Flaky had to cover her mouth to keep from retching right there, tears gathered rapidly in her eyes as she took in the poor state of her friend.

The lavender haired woman was nude and chained down to the table to prevent movement. But the worst part was that she was open down the middle like a lab rat. She was cut open with such precision - like it was done by a professional who has practiced this multiple times, her split skin held open in a vivisection, each end of her sliced flesh held out by small hooks at the sides of the table, perfectly exposing her live, beating organs to whoever wanted access.

A few tears managed to escape from her sorrow filled eyes, her breath picking up to the point where she was almost hyperventilating. She couldn't take Lammy like this. She doesn't know how to sew her skin back together without possibly damaging her.

She broke out in a cold sweat the longer that she watched her friend helplessly toss her head from side to side in her drowsiness, groaning. God, what kind of friend was she that she couldn't even help her friend that would do anything for her?

Burying her face in her hands in frustration, Flaky felt her options growing smaller and smaller by the second. The only option that she had was to leave and get help. But by then, Lammy could have been killed..

A buzzing went off in her skirt pocket and her head shot up as hope suddenly filled her rapidly beating heart. Her phone! Of course, how could she have forgotten that?!

Not hearing the door creak open, she pulled her phone out and skipping over the text message went straight to the dial section. She was about to press the third number when her phone was suddenly ripped out of her hand, dread filled the pit of her stomach as she glanced over her shoulder to catch the cold stare of Sniffles, his surgical gloved thumb pressing end on the phone, shattering her last hope.

"What do you think you're doing?" His icy tone sent a chill down her spine as she screeched and stumbled away from him, her hand slamming onto a small counter filled with surgical tools.

Wrapping her fingers around one, she held the scalpel shakingly in front of her for defense. "S-stay back!"

He smirked in amusement, dropping her cell into the pocket of his lab coat as he took a step towards her. "Or else what? You'll cut me?" He chuckled, unbuttoning his undershirt and exposing his chest that carried various jagged scars. "They've all left their mark in their hysterical panicking. One more to the collection wouldn't hurt."

He took a daring step forward and she took one back. Her hands felt sweaty on the cold steel, her eyebrows furrowed hoping to reason with him. "P-please, just let us g-go. I-I promise we won't s-say anything." She pleaded, voice coming out weak and shaky with her growing fear the closer he got.

But her words might as well have gone in one ear and out the other with the tiny amount of effect it had on him. "Oh no, no, no. I can't do that. Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone with beauty of your caliber?" His smirk grew into a deranged grin, crazed eyes widening behind his thin rimmed glasses with his growing excitement. "Too long. And I'm not about to let a rare butterfly like you fly away from me after you were handed too me on a silver platter."

His strides to her were no longer short and careful; they were now fast and long, startling her and making her stumble backwards frantically with a cry. "Such perfect porcelain skin, large sparkling eyes, hair like silk..." He kept rambling about things he liked about her, making her even more adamant about keeping distance between them.

She didn't realized when she backed straight into a bookshelf, her spine pushing a book back into the rightful spot.

_Click_.

A short scream escaped her when the bookshelf suddenly flipped backwards, scooping up her small frame and tossing her into a hole hidden behind it.

The madman gasped and ran towards the bookshelf to peer into the hole, remembering exactly where that led too. "Shit. She's going straight to _him_."

"Oh well," he shrugged with a carefree smile. "I've never sent him a woman so I don't have to worry about him killing her right away. She'll probably lose her innocence, but oh well I guess as long as she's still alive."

Pulling away, he adjusted his gloves as he made his way back to his victim. "Looks like I'll have to make this quick so I can retrieve my butterfly before anything tragic happens."

Brushing his gloved hand through her sweat matted hair, smiling at the way her drunken eyes focused on nothing in particular, continuously drifting in and out of consciousness. "I usually don't like giving my patients morphine when I do my procedures but since you brought her to me I feel like you deserve it," the corner of his lips turned down in faux sorrow. "Sadly though, you don't make the cut as a doll. You're model material yes, but not perfect enough to be a doll."

His hands wandered from her hair to her hand, tracing the lines on her soft palms. "I will be keeping your hands though, they are quite lovely."

He sighed wistfully, picking up a pair of scissors. "I'm sure you don't care but I'm also the town's doctor, so I hope you're an organ donor. I need them for when my patients need transplants."

With a feather light touch, his fingers skimmed over her rib cage that held her beating heart, caressing it lovingly. "And you have such a healthy heart."

**xXx**

Flaky thought her voice was gonna go out with how much she was screaming, the shrillness of it echoing off the 'slide' and into her ears the longer she slid down. She hates that nauseating feeling of falling; her stomach felt like it was drifting up to lodge in her throat.

This is the exact reason that she absolutely _could not_ stand slides at all.

Finally after what felt like forever, she fell out of the shoot and onto the hard ground with a yelp. Groaning in pain, she struggled to pull her aching body up, amazed that she still managed to hold onto the scalpel that whole ride.

Cringing, she covered her mouth and nose from the rotting stench that flowed up, this smelt worse than the medical room. "Oh, what is this? That fucker sent us a meal finally." A deep, gravelly voice rumbled from behind her, making her eyes shoot open, limbs locking up in fright.

"It's...a woman." Another similar and yet softer voice replied.

"Even better, my hunger can wait; I ain't missing out on a present like this." The first voice responded, sounding closer than before.

Snapping out of her petrification, Flaky spun around and was given the fright of her life at the green haired man looming over her. "Well, hello there pretty lady." He sent her a toothy grin, giving her a full view of his shark-like teeth. His lips and teeth seemed to be permanently crusted over with dried blood of various others making her blood run cold at the discovery that she has gotten herself locked in with a cannibal.

Her eyes frantically darted around for an escape, but it was no use, they were locked in a jail cell meant to cage him in. But wait. Wasn't there two voices?

She only sees one man. A man, who according to the dog tags hanging from his neck must have been in the army.

Jesus, did that madman seriously kidnap a soldier and turn him into his pet?

Getting no reply from the woman, he grinned wider, using his dirty fingers to brush back his gore covered hair. Is he seriously trying to make himself look good? Even when he's covered head to toe in blood and guts? "What's the matter sweetie? Cat got your tongue?"

Shaking out of her trance, she threw him what she hoped was an intimidating glare as she pointed the scalpel at him. It only served to amuse the monster. "Cute." His golden eyes moved right past the sharp object to the area right below her short skirt. "But we can save the foreplay for after, I have something else in mind~"

His hand that was reaching for her suddenly retracted and instead gripped his head like he was having a headache. With some amazement, she noticed his eyes shift from gold to emerald as the other voice suddenly filtered from his snarling mouth. "No! Don't you touch her!"

It went back to gold. "Shut the fuck up! You do this every fucking time and it never works! So just give up, be a good dumbass and sit back while I get us some pussy."

Flaky shivered involuntarily. This man has...two personalities? And from what she could see one was more humane than the other.

But the insane one seemed to be the dominant personality, probably the result of the conditions they were living in.

Emerald again. "No, I'm sick of this! You've committed so much atrocities already, I'm not going to sit back and see you commit another!"

Gold. "I said shut the fuck up! I'm the reason we're still alive! If not for me, you would have starved to death being too much of a fucking coward to eat the food presented to you. Yeah, it was metallic, chewy, and sometimes a bit fatty, but it was still good and kept us alive, you stupid fuck!"

While they were having their debate, Flaky felt it was a good time to go searching for an exit. Her eyes widened when she spotted a hole in the brick wall at the back of the cage. It was just small enough for her to squeeze through.

Emerald. "Kept us alive for what?! To become heartless animals who just sits in their cage waiting for the next victim to come so we can slaughter them and eat their flesh and organs?! I don't want that! I'd rather die!"

Gold. "Then fuck off and die already! I would love to have this body to myself for once."

Emerald. "If I die, I'm taking you with me!"

In her attempt to crawl away while he was distracted, Flaky accidentally placed her hand right over one of the random decaying organs laying around the cage, she squeaked when it squished beneath her weight, blood gushing out from it and drawing the cannibal's attention.

"Oh and just where do you think you are going sweetie?" He purred, eyes flicking back to the sadistic gold, his grimy fingers wrapped around her ankle and dragged her back to him.

Flipping her over, his head snapped to the side when her hand swung up, slashing the scalpel across his cheek and leaving behind a large dripping cut. She knows she should have done the sensible thing and drive it straight into his heart and that's why she hated her cowardice; the only thing that she was able to bring herself to do was slice his cheek.

But it only fueled his desire to have her as his head slowly turned to her, tongue darting out to catch the liquid dribbling down his flesh and into his mouth. "Mm, who knew that the little bunny had some fight in her?" Quick as lightning, his hand shot up and snatched the scalpel from her hand and tossed it aside as his fingers traversed up her skirt to press against her through her panties. "So warm and tender."

She whimpered, squirming and struggling to push away his powerful hands, the pungent smell wafting from him was enough to make her gag. His hand grabbed her flailing leg and held it up as his knee pressed down onto her other leg to keep her still while his fingers stroked her, his tongue slipping hungrily over his lips.

Flaky sobbed and searched the area above her for anything she could use. She didn't want to be raped by this disgusting monster, she didn't. She needed to get away and find her way back to Lammy.

To her fortune, her searching fingers passed over a small rectangular shape, feeling the rough texture, she knew it was a brick and tightened her fingers over it and brought it over her head. Without a seconds hesitation, she swung her arm down the hardest that she could onto the side of his head.

His grip on her dropped at the impact, sending his opposing form off of her to collapse onto his side as he gripped his temple, howling and cursing in agony. Not wanting to waste time for him to recover and be upon her again, Flaky scrambled to her front and hurried to the hole, flattening herself to the ground, she wormed her way beneath the tiny space until she was through.

Panting from exertion and her pounding heart, Flaky stood up and eyed the hole. She jumped in fright when his hand suddenly shot under, trying to make a grab for her. "You're going to pay for that, you little bitch! C'mere!"

She smiled when she spotted a large vase sitting conveniently beside the hole and ran behind to push it to block him off completely. His hand was forced to pull out or be crushed; she jumped when she heard a loud bang from the other side of the wall, hoping that he wasn't strong enough to punch through the bricks.

Calming down from that traumatizing fiasco, Flaky placed her hands on the prickly bricks and felt her way down the dark passageway until she found another opening in the wall, praying that this didn't lead to another psycho, she gulped and crawled through the opening.

Coming out to another cell, she smiled when she found that this one was empty with the door held open for her escape. Her head snapped to the left at another banging sound to see the cannibal pressing fully to the bars, his demented eyes focused solely on her like a lion to a gazelle. "Ooh, you think you're so fucking slick, huh bitch?" His nasty tongue slipped over his lips, fingers tightening around the silver bars separating him from her. "So slippery, so very slippery."

She shivered in a mixture of fear and disgust at the man as she tried to keep as far away from him as she could when she began walking carefully to the open door with him following her the whole time, prodding and taunting her the entire way. "C'mere, these bars are nothing, I can still fuck you through these. I'll fuck you so hard, you're gonna love it. You'll turn into a little slut and start to beg for it."

She tried to keep her gaze firmly to the ground and act like he doesn't exist, but it was hard when he kept running his mouth and she made the fatal mistake of looking up, catching a sight that she didn't need to see.

"C'mon baby, pull up your skirt and let me see your pussy," she looked up and cringed when she spotted him suggestively sliding his tongue up the rusting steel. "Let me taste it. I bet it tastes absolutely delicious."

Breathing a sigh of relief when she reached the door, she stepped out of the cell and eyed the only other door in the room, glad to be able to get away from the mentally disturbed man. She didn't even want to look at his cell that is littered with half eaten limbs, bones, and guts everywhere.

Trying the doorknob, she let out a whimper of despair when it refused to turn all the way, letting her know she was locked in.

No. No. No. NO!

She can't stay in this room. She can't! She has to find Lammy! She can't just give up now.

"I-I have the key for the door." A gentle voice piped up, making her freeze and look over her shoulder at the cannibal, his eyes a bright emerald with a small smile on his lips. It was the other personality. But could he be tricking her?

Much to her disgust he turned to a pile of discarded limbs and dug beneath them to reveal a bloodied key. Going back to the front, he slipped his hand through the bars and held the key out to her. "Here. Take it and leave before he catches you."

She took a hesitant step towards him, gazing at him skeptically, reluctant to accept his offer which he quickly noticed with a saddened smile. "Go on; take it before he takes over again." He encouraged, shaking the key lightly.

Putting on her best brave face, she stuck out a trembling hand and wrapped her fingers delicately around the key, slipping it out of his fingers. "T-thank yo-" She was cut off when slimy fingers suddenly clamped down on her thin wrist with an iron grip.

Crimson eyes shooting up, she was horrified to see those malicious golden orbs leering at her. Giving her wrist a sharp tug, Flaky was jerked forward, her forehead colliding with the bars and leaving her disoriented for a moment. "I knew letting that faggot take over for a few seconds would pay off." He made a slurping sound, his other hand darting down to grope her rear in his large hand.

"Mmm, I'm going to fuck you and while I'm fucking you, I'm going to eat you alive; painfully, and slowly as payback for you almost giving me brain damage." Still recuperating from the knock on her head, Flaky was only vaguely able to feel his wet tongue sliding along her hand, tasting her.

"Such soft flesh." He purred, releasing her wrist to tangle his fingers into her wavy hair, forcing her face to the bars to slam his crusted, drenched lips to her own quivering ones. His pointed teeth latched onto her bottom lip, ripping through the thin flesh and earning him a whimper as he suckled on the liquid that leaked out.

"You have such sweet blood. God, I just want to tear you open and taste every inch of you." He growled lustfully, his jagged nails digging into the skin of her bottom and she sniffled, wondering how she was going to get out of his powerful grasp.

Wait.

The other personality.

Maybe she can draw him out somehow.

"Please, I know you're in t-there. P-please, please c-come out and m-make him s-stop." He stiffened at her words, and just like that his scarlet lined face contorted into a vicious snarl, his fingers fisting her hair and yanking her forward.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're calling for that faggot? He's weak! He's not - can't help you!" He hissed into her terror-filled face, foul breath fanning over her gentle features and making her cringe inwardly at the terrible odor.

Eyes wide and shining for mercy, her lower lip quivering, she reached a hand up to his arm. "Please, I need to help my friend." She whispered.

Suddenly, his narrowed eyes widened, abruptly releasing her, he reached up with both hands to grip his pounding head, letting out an agonizing scream. Hurriedly picking up the key she dropped, Flaky backed away from the cell as she watched him in concern for the personality that was the most human.

And just like that, the malignant personality was back in control, managing to kick the other one back into submission. His seething eyes burned into hers, enraged that his prey managed to get away again. "You fucking bitch!" He roared, slamming the bars viciously and getting a startled jump out of the female. "You think you're so fucking smart, huh? You slippery whore! I'll get you, I'll get you..and I'm going to make you my bitch. Than I'm going to skin you and eat your organs while I wear your flesh like a robe!"

With his ever growing anger, and demented fantasies; Flaky was now thoroughly beyond frightened as she stumbled to the door and shakily stuck the key into the lock. She couldn't stop the wide smile on her lips as she happily stepped through the door and slammed it shut, cutting her off from the insane soldier inside.

Blinking, she noticed the room was empty except a table in the middle of the room, lined with chairs. Occupying one of the chairs was a young violet haired teenage boy. His one visible purple eye was empty, void of emotion and life as they stared unmovingly down at the brown wood. His other eye was covered completely by his fringe.

The thing that was most peculiar to her was his pasty white with a tinge of blue skin. She wasn't even sure if he was real or not, he didn't move an inch, not even his chest moved to let her know that he was breathing.

Slowing down her heavy breaths, Flaky lightened her footsteps, hoping to sneak around him without his notice. She moved leisurely and lightly to the door, wary eyes kept on the teen the whole way.

She reached the door and twisted the knob, almost feeling the urge to swear when she found that it was once again locked. She was going to try the bloody key when a whispery voice drifted into her attentive ears. "I can help you."

She turned to the only other person - thing, in the room and pressed her back against the door, just in case he decided to become hostile and she has to run away. "Y-you can?"

She withheld a scream of fright when he suddenly gained movement and looked up to her through his listless eye. "But you have to help me first."

She was creeped out and her trust factor was running extremely low right now, but she had no other options. "W-what do you need?"

"I...I want my other eye...the doctor took it. Said that he liked it." His movements were slow and lethargic as he tilted his head towards the door she had exited from. "It's in there, I think."

And that's when she noticed that he was tied down tightly to the chair he was on. She really didn't want to go back to that room if she doesn't have to. "You w-want me to untie you?"

He shook his head with a sad frown. "That won't work, I'm one of the failed experiments..I can't leave this spot...I want to move on but I can't without my eye."

If anything, she felt more confused than ever. What was he talking about? Nonetheless, she can't miss this chance to receive help.

Putting on her bravest front, Flaky headed back to the other room silently. She was relieved when she spotted the cannibal sitting calmly. Though she cringed when she saw him lean down and take a chunk out of the dismembered arm he was holding, tearing it easily with his sharp teeth, she almost gagged seeing all the veins, tendons, and pink muscles that stretched out until it tore completely from the limb into his furiously chewing mouth.

Glancing around, she a found a shelf lined with jars and hurried over to it. Giving it all a once over, she smiled when she spotted an eye floating in liquid, squinting, she made sure it was the correct color before picking it up and hugging it securely to her chest. Heading back the way she came, she swore her heart stopped for a second when she caught sight of the monster, kneeling at the front his cage, holding on to the bars as he smiled at her. "You...you came back."

...Is he bipolar?

Keeping her head and eyes averted, she avoided any and all contact with him, she was not falling for any tricks again. "You came back for me, right? Please, I just want to hold you. I haven't been able to hold a woman in so long." Which personality was talking? Nonetheless, she was not going to look.

Couple feet from the door and his begging attitude reverted right back into his violent one. "Hey..hey...hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me you fucking whore!" Without a second thought, she passed through the doorway and slammed the door shut for a second time - and hopefully last time.

Feeling a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders she headed over to the seemingly harmless boy who was taken again with staring at the dull brown of the rotting wood. "I-I got your eye." She offered, placing the jar in front of him.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his blue tinted lips, allowing her to see his buck teeth hiding just beneath his upper lip. "Can you do me a favor and place it back into my socket for me please?"

"Uhm.."

"Please? This'll be the last thing I ask of you." He begged in his whispery voice.

"...O-okay." She agreed reluctantly, twisting open the jar, she placed the cover to the side and rolled up the sleeve of her sweater and carefully dipped her fingers into the cool liquid. Clenching her eyes shut in disgust, her fingers wiggled around until they brushed against the solid form of his eye and wrapped around the slimy thing, stifling a repulsed whimper, she pulled her dripping hand out and held it towards him.

He lifted his head expectantly towards her and she chewed on her damaged lip as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Her face wrinkled up in revulsion at the deep, empty pit in this young boy's face, bits of the veins that held the eyeball laid limply outside of the empty socket. "I-I'm not sure h-how this is going to work...the v-veins are severed from the eye.."

"Don't worry, just push it in." He murmured patiently.

Forcing in a deep breath, Flaky lifted up the moist eye and as gently as she could, pushed it until it was lodged completely in the socket, making a disturbing squishing noise the whole way in. It amazed her how this boy never flinched at all during the whole process, it was like he never felt anything.

Letting his bangs fall back to cover his newly retained eye, Flaky backed away, wiping the excess liquid off onto the wooden table. He then looked up at her fully with a grateful smile, his visible eye gaining some light to it. "Thank you." He whispered, and right before her very eyes she saw him steadily disappearing into thin air, the ropes around him going slack and laying flatly on the chair.

"W-wait-" But he was gone already, in his place was the ropes and a lone silver key, glinting in the dim light.

Flaky could only stare dumbly at the empty chair once she picked up the key. What was that? Was that seriously a ghost she just helped?

Just what kind of madhouse was she stuck in? First a mad scientist - and she knew he was mad from the first second she met him, only psychos have such great charisma; than a cannibal who tried to rape her and eat her, and lastly a harmless ghost that she just helped. What else could this place possibly throw at her?

Her question was answered when she unlocked the door and found herself in a room full of human sized dolls, that looked much too realistic for her liking. They were lined up neatly down the corridor.

She stopped in front of one and took in the handsome appearance, short black hair and blood red eyes. Looking down at the name printed on his shirt, she read aloud: "Andy Ant."

She shivered the longer she stared at it, something about these dolls creeped her out more than the other ones. His eyes also seemed to follow her once she left him to move onto the other one, a cute smiling blonde boy. "Cuddles."

A young looking boy with paint covering his face, reminding her of clowns. "Mime."

A woman with long blue luscious locks running down to the small of her back. "Petunia."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the prickling feeling of being watched, spinning around she looked at the dolls. Now she knew that she saw them positioned against the wall. Why were they now in the middle of the corridor, staring at her with their glassy eyes?

Her breath turning shallow, she began to walk backwards away from them; she refused to turn her back. But with each step she took, the closer they seemed to get, their smiling visages turning more and more menacing with each second that ticked by, either that or she was going crazy.

There was a turn into another hallway that led to a different door and Flaky was suddenly torn in the decision she needed to make. She could either keep going backwards and try the door there, risk it being locked and leaving her to the creepy dolls mercy...or she could go down this other corridor and result in the same thing happening.

She just didn't know which direction to take that wouldn't result in her doom and those dolls seemed to be closing in on her with every blink of her eyes. Suddenly the door to the opposite doorway was pushed open to reveal the very man that she wanted to avoid; and to make matters worst: he was carrying a large chainsaw.

His calm face immediately broke out into a demented ear to ear grin once he spotted her. "Oh, there you are, love! You know, I was just about to retrieve you from Flippy's cage but it seemed that you managed to get away scot-free. I should have expected no less from a beauty like you." Her blood ran cold once he started revving the chainsaw. "Come, we have much to do!"

It might've been a risk, but she spun around and bolted straight for the door behind her. And luck seemed to be on her side, because it was unlocked while he was still trying to get his chainsaw started.

Slamming it shut and locking it, Flaky panted and ran straight for the next door, only taking a second to glance back and see his chainsaw rip through the locked door easily as his insane laughter filtered through.

Throwing open that door and slamming it shut. She turned away to leave through the next door when the sound of scraping reached her ears. She looked back at the door that she came through and spotted another human like doll, this time a pretty pink haired female named Giggles.

And she happened to notice that Giggles was now blocking the door she burst through seconds ago. "Are you...protecting me?" She asked, jumping when banging sounded from the other side.

"Flaaaaaaaky~ you know, it's not nice to lock doors!" Suddenly in a shower of red liquid, the chainsaw protruded through the door and past the pink dolls abdomen.

Red liquid.

The doll was bleeding.

The chainsaw dragged all the way to the side then back to the other side, effectively slicing the door and the doll right in half. And Flaky screamed as the doll crumbled to the floor, swearing that she saw a tear drop out of its glassy eye.

"Aww," Sniffles gazed down at his broken doll in mock sadness. "You made me kill one of my prettiest dolls...oh well, I guess I still have you." And his grin was back, blue eyes wide and crazed.

She cursed herself for being stupid enough to just stand there and watch a doll get sliced in half when she should have been running away. Withholding the urge to scream, she sped towards the closed door and twisted the lock.

But it seemed her luck has run out, for it was locked and she gave a cry of frustration, slamming her shoulder desperately against it. The intimidating revving of the chainsaw snagged her attention from the door to the madman behind her. "Come on my little butterfly, we can do this the easy way or the hard way~"

The only chance she had of making it out was going past him and the way he entered. Focusing on the task at hand, she couldn't afford to fuck this up; she glared at him, bouncing from one foot to the other.

Seeing her determination to still get away, caused him to giggle in giddy excitement. "I guess the hard way it is, I can always fix you right back up if I happen to slice off a leg or two."

Her eyes carefully watched the chainsaw being lifted over his head, her heart pounding in her ears and she felt sure that she would pass out any second when she saw it being heavily swung down towards her petite form. It was a good thing that she loved sports as she put her fast reflexes into good use and dove off to the side, narrowly missing the deafening blade slamming into the wood of the door and getting stuck.

"Ooh~ you're a tricky one." While he was struggling to pull his chainsaw out of the wood, Flaky got up and with adrenaline pumping through her veins, darted out the way she came, jumping over the poor broken doll lying in her pool of blood.

Turning into the doorway he entered from, she spun around at the sound of more scraping to see the four dolls from earlier now blocking the corridor she entered, like they were trying to prevent him from catching her. Whispering a silent thank you, she ran away as the buzzing got closer. Shooting up a long stairway.

She entered a large room, lined with benches and a pedestal at the front. This looked to be a part of the upper levels of the house. Good, she can leave, get help and save Lammy.

Walking past the pedestal, she suddenly felt something cold wrap around her ankle, making her tumble to the floor with a yelp. Whatever grabbed her ankle, took advantage of her fallen state to crawl further up and hold her legs together in a firm grip with what felt like plastic hands.

Panting in pure exhaustion, she twisted her upper body to see what was holding her.

It was another doll, this time a grinning boy with greenish-yellow hair, candy pieces scattered in it. His glassy eyes were uneven, one emerald orb focused on her while the other smaller one drifted off to the side lazily.

"No!" She cried, struggling frantically, she could hear the buzzing and she did not come this far only to lose to this doll that came out of nowhere!

Flipping onto her front, she clawed at the ground desperately, flailing her legs and trying to kick him as hard as she could. But it was no use, the doll held her in a vice-like grip, hard and unmoving.

Frustrated and fearful tears streamed from her eyes as she continued with her vain struggles to get away, her pleas falling on deaf ears. And suddenly she could hear the buzzing right above her.

"Ah, you caught my butterfly~ this is why you're my best friend Nutty; you haven't betrayed me like the others." She froze, looking back and sobbing hysterically at the hopelessness of her situation.

"Flaky, you'll be my most prized possession~" His maniacal laughter filled her head as he lifted his chainsaw high into the air.

And all she could think was how this could have all been avoided if she stayed firm and told Lammy that they weren't stopping at this monster's home.

**xXx**

Sniffles hummed cheerfully as he brushed his fingers through the silky red hair. "You're so pretty. I was going to get rid of this dandruff in your hair, but it grew on me and I decided to leave it. It gives you a unique look."

Wiping out any wrinkles from her Lolita style dress, Sniffles smiled at his new doll. Enjoying her wide crimson eyes, porcelain skin and soft upturn of her lips. Just her natural beauty altogether. "You're so beautiful and now you're all mine. Forever."

"You can't move, but eternal beauty of course, has to come with a price." He smiled wider at the shiny crystal that rolled down from her eye. Lifting his finger, he caught it, and gazing into her eyes, brought it up to his mouth, licking it off his finger.

He decided that it was nice and sweet; just like her. "Don't worry love, I'm still experimenting. One day, I'll find a way to grant you eternal beauty and movement.."

Lifting up a bit from his kneeled position, he pressed his lips lightly against her cold ones, caressing her cool cheek. "Than we could truly be together."

_Ding Dong_.

"Ah, guests. I should go get that, maybe if we're lucky they'll be lost tourists just like you." Giving her one last parting kiss, he stood up and left her in the room full of various colored dolls with her seated at the very center of them all in the regal, crimson chair that he had been reserving for the perfect doll.

**xXx**

**Woo, there we have it, half the stuff in there probably didn't make sense and this could probably be expanded on but meh, I'm done with this. First time writing Sniffles as a somewhat main character and what do I do? I make him insane, yay! :D**

**Egh, but it must suck to live as a doll, just sitting there and can never move, makes me think of those wax people from the House of Wax movie.**

**Anyways, Happy Halloween and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
